As semiconductor integrated circuits become more complex a larger number of external electrical connections must be provided to interface with the component level package. Chip packages of the well known dual-in-line type designed for thru hole mounting are inadequate for many new devices. To meet the need for higher and more dense pin-out arrangements the so-called chip carrier package has been developed. A wide variety of chip carrier packages both ceramic and plastic are already available. They are made for surface-mounted and socket assemblies.